


Life in the Force

by zootopepo (pepoluan)



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: F/M, Judy is a Force, Nick is a Force, Nick is a Sharpshooter Sans Pareil, Slice of Life at Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-09-30 11:56:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17223620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pepoluan/pseuds/zootopepo
Summary: Some "slice of life at work" shorts and supershorts.Every chapter stands on its own, so just ignore the "?" total chapter count there :DNOT IN CHRONOLOGICAL ORDER.Many reposted/adapted from my snippets on my Tumblr sideblog, "zootopepo".





	1. The Raid

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the characters’ “special skills” in Disney Infinity 3.0, Judy’s more a melee character while Nick’s more a ranged character.
> 
> One of Judy’s “special ability” is listed as “heightened senses”: “With advanced sensory abilities, you’ll detect danger before it detects you.”
> 
> One of Nick’s, is “marksman” (okay, marksmammal): “Hits targets with ease with all the focus and aim of a seasoned sharpshooter.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A raid consists of an infiltration team, a sniper team that covers the infiltration team, and a perimeter team that mops up the jaywalkers.

The infiltration team crept nearer and nearer to the target building. A non-descript bar, "closed for the night" a sign said upfront, but ZPD knew that a big drug deal is taking place inside.

Now all they need to do, is to bust it and catch all the perps red-pawed. So, stealth is the utmost importance.

The rest of the Force had cordoned off the whole block, ready to apprehend any mammal trying to escape.

Some had been posted on top of nearby buildings, with sniper tranq rifles at the ready.

* * *

_Chatter on the comm._

**Fangmeyer:** "Wilde, you get our position?"

 **Nick:** "As clear as day, Stripes. I’m the best night-vision mammal in the force, you know."

 **Grizzoli:** "I bet you’re scoping the bu— backside of Hopps at the moment."

 **Nick:** _(nonchalantly shifts his aim from Judy to slightly ahead of the infiltration team)_ "Now why you would say that, I wonder…"

 **Judy:** _(thankful that it’s dark, no one can see the blush creeping in her ears with the monochromatic night vision goggles they’re wearing)_

_The team approached the door on the back of the bar, when suddenly they halted_

**Judy:** _(lifts a paw, digits curled into a fist, indicating they must stop)_ "I hear something up ahead! Quick, ambush formation. Wilde, fire at will!"

 **Nick:** "Got it Carr— Infil Leader. Two… no, three targets ahead." _(squeezes trigger)_ "Update: Just two now." _(squeezes trigger again as soon as the next tranq dart chambered properly)_ "More update: One. But I lost visual on him. And you’re welcome."


	2. The Cadet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a special cadet in the ZPD Academy

Chief Bogo had been sitting there in his car, waiting a bit impatiently for Major Friedkin to come out from the ZPD Academy's main hall. After a couple of minutes, finally the polar bear drill instructor stepped out of the building's door and proceeded to enter the car immediately.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, bent horns!" Friedkin apologized, yet smiling.

Bogo just smiled back as he stepped on the pedal and drive the car around the flag field of the Academy. As they were about to exit the gate, Bogo noticed a Zuber car entering the gate. And the passenger was a certain bunny he was very, _very_ familiar with.

"Isn't that Officer Hopps?" Friedkin asked.

"Yup. Good eyes. I wonder why she's coming here? Maybe she wants to meet with you?" Bogo offered.

The polar bear just huffed and said, "Naah. I bet she was going to meet her boy friend."

Bogo nearly crashed his car at the gate.

"BOYFRIEND? Hopps' boyfriend is a cadet?"

"Boy. Friend. With a space in the middle. A friend that is a boy," Friedkin continued. "Buuuut... there might be more than what she will readily admit."

"Oh?"

Friedkin pointed to her nose, "My nose might not be as sensitive as the wolves' noses, but I'm still a pred, and I can smell when... let's just say, there's a state of emotion one doesn't have when one's meeting a 'just friend'."

"Hm."

"... aaand don't you want to know who the lucky cadet is, blunt muzzle?" Friedkin teased the Chief of Police.

"No, I don't. And I don't care. As long as their relationship won't affect their performance, I couldn't give a gnat's ass."

Friedkin just shrugged. "Suit yerself."

"Speaking of cadets, what do you think of the fox cadet?"

Friedkin raised an eyebrow, "Why are you so interested in cadet Wilde?"

Bogo sighed, then explained, "I had to ... let's just say, pull on many tails to get him admitted. So, I _really_ want to know if all that was worth it."

The polar bear grinned, and went, "Oh, he is _amazing!_ You should come see him on the shooting range!"

"That good, huh?"

"He might well be on his way breaking all shooting records, including one made by a certain dashing, handsome, sweet talking, muscular cape buffalo a couple decades ago..." Friedkin went on, flicking her digit on Bogo's chin.

"Wow... _That_ , is good. I want to see."

"Come visit this Friday morning. I'll have Wilde do a demonstration."

* * *

Friday morning, after briefing Precinct One officers on their duties for the day, Chief Bogo drove to the ZPD Academy as he had promised the Major. He was not alone, though. Thinking that he could swat two flies with one tail, he took along his one and only bunny cop, Officer Judy Hopps, with him. He had asked Judy to give some inspirational message to the cadets, so that they will not give up mid-training but give their very best instead.

Arriving at the Academy, Bogo and Judy was greeted by Friedkin herself. "Hi, fluff butt!" Friedkin greeted Judy in a friendly tone. "And Chief Bogo. Come in! We're just wrapping up at the shooting range... and cadet Wilde is ready to give you a demonstration..."

Bogo noticed Judy's ear going upright. Well, it _was_ upright before, but it's even more upright now. If that is possible.

"Demonstration? What kind of demonstration, Major Friedkin?" Judy asked politely as she strode on the right of the polar bear instructor, with Bogo marching on Friedkin's left.

"Tut tut, bunny bumpkin! You'll see with your own eyes, soon," Friedkin winked at her.

Bogo noticed that wink as well.

When the three reached the shooting range, Bogo noticed that all cadet had already sat down on the grass field, a respectable distance from the range's bullet path. They seemed to be so eager to see what would soon happen in front of their very eyes. They all scrambled to stand as the Chief approached.

"At ease, cadets," Bogo's voice boomed. "I'm not here to inspect you, but to observe. Likely you are all spectating for the same thing."

The cadets nodded politely and sat down again.

Bogo looked at the shooting range. There was a table set at the very end of the range, near where the targets are being hung. On the table, there were two desk lamps, and a string had been drawn taut between the lamps. Hanging on the string were three small bullseye targets, each no larger than 2 inches in diameter. But he saw no fox cadet. He looked around, and Nick was nowhere near. Is the fox having cold feet, or?

Bogo noticed that Judy was also looking around with a mix of concern and anxiety on her face.

"Where's cadet Wilde, Major?" Bogo asked.

Friedkin simply pointed at the fence _on the other side_ of the Academy. Way back from where the cadets would be standing if they were doing shooting practice. Bogo narrowed his eyes and he could barely make out a mammal with orange fur lying prone on the grass.

A handheld radio crackled, and the polar bear instructor's voice boomed, "Ready when you are, fluff tail!"

At first, nothing happened. Then, several seconds later, the first bullseye fluttered as a bullet went through, followed shortly by the unmistakable reverberated sound of a sniper rifle. Then the second bullseye fluttered, and then the third bullseye fluttered. Friedkin walked to the table, lifted up the string, and—grinning widely—showed the three bullseyes to the cadets and to Bogo and Judy.

All three targets have a hole in them.

Right in their respective middle circle.

Bogo's eyes went _really_ wide for a moment, before returning to their normal size followed by the appearance of a nefarious-looking smirk on his muzzle, accompanied by satisfied rubbing of the hooves.

The Chief had two thoughts:

One: _ZPD will totally dominate the National Law-Enforcement Agencies Shooting Championship_

And, two: _TAKE THAT, ZIA!! IN YOUR FACE!!! HAH!!!!_

* * *

It took Nick several minutes to cross the grounds of the Academy. Yes, he _was_ that far. Upon reaching the shooting range, Nick got a very rousing applause from his fellow cadets, a very friendly tap on the shoulder from a very proud Chief of Police, a very enveloping handshake from an also-proud Head Drill Instructor, ...

... and a very _warm_ hug from a very proud bunny.

Bogo noticed that as well.

"Hm."


	3. Betting Pool

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THERE'S A BETTING POOL HAPPENIN' ON PRECINCT ONE!!!

When Nick stood up against Chief Bogo on the gondola platform, there were _**five**_ officers with Bogo there… and yeah, rumors will start to circulate. Speculations start to appear.

THEN SUDDENLY THE CASE IS SOLVED BY HOPPS AND THAT FOX.

THEN THAT FOX GOT SINGLED OUT DURING GRADUATION CEREMONY.

THEN THEY SAT TOGETHER.

THEN THIS HAPPENS:

* * *

**Clawhauser:** I _really_ think they are dating each other, but oh gosh you guys know me, I’m just a shipper at heart…

 **Wolfard:** Oh, they’re seeing each other alright. And more. Whenever he’s near her, I can smell her… uh… *howls*

 **Trunkaby:** Please stop saying bad things about our little Judy… wait by “howl” do you mean…

 **Fangmeyer:** They’re banging each other.

 **Delgato:** Uh can you use a less vulgar word?

 **Fangmeyer:** Okay. They’re inside one another.

 **Delgato:** That doesn’t help.

 **Clawhauser:** I still think we ought to ask them about it…

 **Grizzoli:** Naah, let them confess themselves.

…

 **Grizzoli:** Say, let’s start a betting pool. I bet 50 bucks they’ll confess before this month’s over.

 **Fangmeyer:** Grizzoli, DON’T YOU DARE forcing them into a confession!

 **Delgato:** Yeah! You cheat all the time. Remember our last betting pool? You bet that Chief Bogo would install that Gazelle app before–

 **Grizzoli:** Okay, OKAY! I’ll amend the pool: I bet 50 bucks they’ll confess before the end of this month, ON THEIR OWN VOLITION, that they’re together. There. Happy?

 **Fangmeyer:** That’ll do. I’m putting 50 bucks on the first half of next month.

…

 **Bogo:** DID I HEAR YOU GUYS STARTING A BETTING POOL IN MY PRECINCT

 **Clawhauser:** *gulps* ... Uh, it's just... for fun, sir... not for, uh, profit.

 **Bogo:** ...

 **Clawhauser:** ...

 **Bogo:** What is it about?

 **Clawhauser:** Hum? Oh, we, uh, betting on when Wilde and Hopps confess their lov--

 **Bogo:** Two hundred bucks, next week.

…

Chief Bogo must've had some precognition ability for he won the pool.

Judy and Nick forced to do parking duty (using one jokemobile) and some night-time stakeout together are just coincidences.

 


	4. Coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick surely won't stoop so low he'll poison others through coffee, right? Right? Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally a collaborative ficlet on Tumblr, which I salvaged here. It was [begun by @slyspacefox](https://slyspacefox.tumblr.com/post/164167782032/random-chat), and [finished by me](https://zootopepo.tumblr.com/post/175549522660/random-chat).

A fine morning at ZPD, except...

 

**Nick:** "What’s up Chief!"

**Bogo:** "Wilde, I have two missing animal cases and the coffee machine is broken. What do you want?"

**Nick:** "I went out and got you a mug of coffee boss."

**Bogo:** "Oh, well thank you Wilde that’s very nice of you."

**Nick:** "You’re welcome Chief! Well I must get back to work, talk to you later."

*Nick leaves the room*

**Bogo:**. . .

**Bogo:** . . .

**Bogo:** "I don’t know what I’m more scared of, him being nice….or what’s possibly in the coffee."

 

The coffee was never touched and somewhere in the ZPD, Nick smiled

 

* * *

 

 

**Judy:** “… sounds like a risky plan. You sure the chief won’t find out?”

**Nick:** “Sure he won’t. Hi chief!” _(shouts to Bogo who was just exiting his office)_ “Enjoy your coffee?”

**Bogo:** _(looks at Nick warily, and slinks back into his office. now staring with great suspicion at the mug of coffee. from several angles.)_

**Nick:** “See? He won’t come out again for at least an hour.”

 

 


	5. Free Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Judy challenged Nick's marksmanship (marksmammalship?) skill.

 

After [Nick's impressive display of sniping skills](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17223620/chapters/40697201), Judy decided to up the game a bit.

 

 **Judy:** “I have to admit, you have great marksmanship.”

 **Nick:** "I am _the_ best there is, Carrots."

 **Judy:** "Buuut... that was against stationary targets..."

 **Nick:** "Stationary or moving, makes no difference."

 **Judy:** "Moving's much more difficult."

_Nick, looking offended, responds._

**Nick:** “Wanna bet?”

 **Judy:** “What kind of bet, hmm?”

_Nick points at the far side of the oval running tracks._

**Nick:** “Go there, and run evasively. If I can hit you at that distance with one dart…” _(pauses as he thinks again)_ “… you’ll treat me to dinner for one week. And _vice versa_ if I miss.”

 **Judy:** “Deal’s on!” _(Runs to the far side of the running tracks)_

 **Nick:** 😏 _(Nick smirks as he checks his tranq sniper rifle)_

.

.

**(An hour later, in the infirmary.)**

.

 **Judy:** _(Groggily wakes up from her involuntary unconsciousness)_ “Do you HAVE to fire **_both_** tranq darts?”

 **Nick:** “TWO weeks free dinner, Carrots. Two darts, two weeks 😛.”

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ficlet [originally appeared on Tumblr](https://zootopepo.tumblr.com/post/151348394724/sly-nick-wilde-zootopepo-timberwolfalpha) as a "ficlet response" / "ficlet caption" to (what I think was) official concept art. I republish here after expanding it a bit.


	6. Cruiser

Whenever Officers Hopps and Wilde return with their police cruiser, one of the wolves of the Narcs Division will stealthily enter the cruiser and sniff around.

There had been a secondary betting pool on whether they will “do the do” in the police cruiser.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, sorry this is EXTREMELY short.


End file.
